


I Love You Too

by ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, M/M, Omega!Niall, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch/pseuds/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was waiting till the day he changes to an alpha but he becomes a omega. Too make it worse was he's best mates Liam and Zayn are fighting over him.</p><p> </p><p>Niall goes into his first heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about it

Alpha!Zayn/Omega!Niall/Alpha!Liam

Niall is 14

Zayn & Liam are 17

 

Niall was playing Mario Kart 8 in his room, he was waiting for his best mates Zayn and Liam they made a little tradition since they first played Mario Kart 64 that they'll make Fridays into Mario Kart Friday. Liam and Zayn were running late by half hour but Niall brushed it off as they were late.

Niall was waiting until he had the change. He was excited to find out if he was a Beta or Alpha. He kept pestering Zayn and Liam about when he will change. Liam and Zayn were alphas already.

Niall heard his front door open and was followed by yelling. The Irish boy quickly got up and ran to the living room to find what was the commotion was about. Zayn and Liam were screaming at each other. Niall hated it when people yelled at others he always tries to figure out a solution for people so they could be kinder.

'NIALL WILL BE MINE OK!!! I LOVE HIM MORE THEN YOU DO' Zayn screamed unaware that Niall was watching them fight each other. Liam rolled his eyes.

'pfft He doesn't even like you, he'll pick me' Liam said.

'He won't because.....' Zayn was trying to figure out what to say. Liam was right whenever they came over, Niall always cuddled up to Liam never him though which stabbed him in there heart everytime he remembered.

'What about Sophia?' Zayn said knowing Liam likes her to. Liam loves her actually but after fucking up their relationship he won't ever have another chance with her.

'What about her?' Liam growled.

'You love her still don't you?' Zayn said and smirked. 

'Yes but I love Niall' Liam whispered. 

Niall was astonished from his friends. His best friends were fighting over him. Niall started to sweat and he started to get hard. Niall didn't what was happening. Was this how he was changing to Omega? But Omegas are usually girls?

Niall snuck back up stairs and hid in his room. His ass hole started to get slick. His hard on to sore from not being touched. He heard the front door open and closed. 

2 days Later...........

 

Niall was in pain. Extreme Pain. He had a wank but his hard on didn't go down his bed was wet and sticky from his slick and cum. He wanted his mates to help him but the pain stopped him from getting near the phone. 

Niall prayed for someone to come and get rid of his pain

___________________________________________________________________

Zayn was in his room thinking on how he will tell Niall that he's in love with him. But theres another thing he's afraid of, he's 17 and Niall's 14 would that classify him as a pedo? mayb.

Zayn felt something in his heart that somethin wasn't right with Niall. Zayn dug into his pocket and called Niall. No answer

He called again, still no answer.

Zayn quickly left his house only wearing his Pjs which him wearing just long pants he wore the day before. He made it over to Niall's in 15 mintues. He opened te front door to silence

'Niall?' He called. Then he heard the tinest sound, a whimpered

'Niall?!' He yelled as he ran up stairs to the boy's room. He was met with Liam on top of Niall. Niall had tears in his eyes. That was all Zayn needed before throwing Liam out the door and punching him in the face knocking him out in the process which caused the knocked Liam to tumble down the stairs.

Zayn watch as the knocked out boy tumble down the stairs, Niall was unaware that Liam fell because of his heat and his crying in need to be knotted. Zayn turned around saw Niall was actually naked, he blushed as he stared at Niall's hard on. He'll admit Niall was hot and sexy and from the thought he got hard.

Niall's ice eye's met with Zayn's warm brown eyes. Niall whimpered. The smell of a Omega in heat hit Zayn's nostrils and Zayn knew what Niall wanted. Zayn closed and locked the door an started to untie his pants. 

Once he was naked showing his cock and knot to Niall who drooled at him.

Zayn climbed onto the bed and onto Niall who was whimpering at Zayn. Niall looked up at Zayn's eyes. Niall pulled Zayn down and slammed his lips against Zayn's. Zayn was shocked but kissed back. 

'N-Need y-you, w-want y-you' Niall manage to say. Pain ripped through Niall causing him yelp. Zayn looked at Niall really concern. Niall shook his head as few tears rolled down his cheek.

'P-Please g-give m-me your k-knot pl-please, I-I'm begging you pl-please' Niall cried out. Zayn nodded pecked Niall's lips and placed his tip at Niall's hole and pushed in untill he was fully seated in Niall with his knot against Niall's hole and waited for Niall which was hard for Zayn since Niall's was warm and really tight, sure he fucked other people but Niall was the tightest he ever fucked, well going to fuck.

'Fuck Me' Niall said as he place his arms around Zayn's shoulders. Zayn started to rock his hips into the younger lad. 

Niall's pain started to die down from having Zayn inside him. Then Zayn hit Niall's prostate which made Niall moan. Zayn angled his thrusts into that spot. Niall closed his eyes and hid his face in Zayn's neck.

'Faster' Niall moaned into Zayn's ear. Zayn thrusted faster into Niall. The room was now filled the sound of Niall's moaning and Zayn's grunts. 

Niall let go of Zayn and gripped the his bed sheets as hard as he can. 

'G-G-God' Niall managed to say. The door handle started to shake. Zayn stopped thrusting and looked over to door. Niall whimpered and lifted his hips up against Zayn's cock, fucking himself he was so close to cumming.

'Niall!?!' Liam roared. Niall was scared he never heard Liam yell before. Niall pulled Zayn down and hugged him. Zayn kissed his head and continued to thrust into Niall hard and fast. Liam kept yelling but Niall didn't care since he was being fucked hard by his best friend. 

Niall came shooting cum over Zayn's abs and chest. Niall's walls tighten around Zayn's cock which made him cum. Zayn pushed in his knot and came inside Niall coating his insides white. Zayn then bit Niall's neck making them bonded. 

After Zayn's knot shrank down and he pulled out. Zayn pulled the blankets over the both of them. Niall cuddled into Zayn's side, placing his head on Zayn's chest. Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall.

Niall was closed his eyes and waited for his slumber to come but before it did............

 

 

 

 

 

 

Liam knocked down the door...............

 

 

 

 

Zayn pulled Niall closer to him and glared at Liam, Liam was pissed as he saw Niall cuddled into Zayn. Niall sat up and saw Liam.

'How dare you' Liam growled at Niall. Niall whimpered. Zayn sat up to place his arm around Niall's shoulder.

'I thought you liked me!' Liam screamed as he tried to punch Niall but Zayn caught his fist. 

'You hurt him. I. Will. Kill. You' Zayn's Alpha growled. Liam backed up.

'I-I'm S-Sorry L-Liam' Niall manage to say, he was verge tears. He wipped his eyes from tears. Liam felt guilty but that didn't stop him from storming out. Niall jumped at the sound of the door slamming. 

'Don't feel bad babe he'll get over it' Zayn said as he rubbed Niall's back trying to sooth the boy. 

'I love you Niall' Zayn whisper. Niall froze. Zayn grew nervous and Niall looked at those amazing brown eyes. Niall slammed their lips together. 

'I Love You too' Niall whispered

_____________________________________________

You Like? 

Comment?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't whether to make it a story?


End file.
